Here's to Goodbye came too Soon
by Never Goodbye
Summary: Here best friend died six months ago. She feels like everyone but her has moved past it. On the eve before her senior graduation she thinks back to the night her world changed. Same story but I went back and edited it and I wanted to repost this. one shot


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Degrassi or the song "Here's To The Night" by Eve 6. Although I do own my ipod with the song on it.**

**_A/N: This is not my first story. I am a writer and have been for going on three years. However this is my first story on this website. I am also co-writing "True Friends" with Tammywammy28 so check that out too. This is on;y a one shot so there will not be any other chapters after this, unless an idea hits me._**

_Her best friend died six months ago and she still misses him just as much as when it first happened. Bewear of spoilers from the new epis coming in Jan. 2007._

_**So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well**_

You've been gone for six months now and I'm still not over it. Yeah I still go to Degrassi but it doesn't hold the same comfort it use to do. I don't find the same comfort that I did when I knew that you were some where else in the building.

_**Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_

I tried to stop missing you, but the memories of our friendship won't fade. Manny, Liberty, and Toby still miss you, however I feel like I am the only still not over you being gone. I still cry myself to sleep some nights and I still feel your life was cut to short._  
_  
_**Put your name on the line along with place and time  
Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well**_

Sean has been my strongest support though all of this. He knows how important your friendship was to me. He knows that I loved you like a brother and that I'm not ready to let you go yet. What I find funny is that your were my strongest support when Sean broke my heart in grade 9. I remember how I would call you up in the middle of the night balling and within five minutes you were climbing though my window and would hold my till I cried to myself back to sleep.

_**Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_

I know that the past two years things haven't been the same way they use to be between us, but we were still there for each other. I was there as you cried on my shoulder after Liberty gave your baby away. You held me close as I cried over the shooting, Sean leaving, that whole Jay thing, and you where once again my strongest strength and pulled me though my battle with Anorexia. God I miss you so much.

_**All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well**_

I remember the night you left us here. Like it just happened and I'm frozen in time. It took me two weeks to even be able to go back to school. I can't walk down my street without stopping and staring at the spot that those damn Lakehurst kids made my entire world come crashing down. I couldn't talk to Manny for about a month after it happened. I blamed her for throwing the party. It took the old scrap book we made the summer after grade six for me to start talking to her again. During the nights when I cry she rubs my back and holds me to help me though it. I've become close to your grandma, she calls me when she needs to cry. She knows that I'm not ready to let you go yet.

Our class graduates tomorrow and I was asked to give a speech on your behalf. I was beyond honored in the bingeing but now I'm scared I won't make it though it without breaking down. I'm not sure of my words exactly but I do know it will be coming form the heart. And I am gonna tell the truth. And the truth is Your goodbye came to soon and you are still missed.

_**Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_


End file.
